Mycophenolic acid ("MPA") is a weakly active antibiotic found in the fermentation broth of Penicillium brevicompactum, having the following structure. ##STR1## MPA and certain related compounds, such as mycophenolate mofetil (the morpholinoethyl ester of MPA), having the following structure: ##STR2## have more recently been described as having particularly advantageous properties as immunosuppressant drugs.
Various derivatives of mycophenolic acid, their synthesis and uses in the treatment of autoimmune disorders, psoriasis, inflammatory diseases, including, in particular, rheumatoid arthritis, tumors, viruses, and for treatment of allograft rejection, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,686,234; 4,725,622; 4,727,069; 4,748,173; 4,753,935; 4,786,637; 4,808,592; 4,861,776; 4,868,153; 4,948,793; 4,952,579; 4,959,387; 4,992,467; 5,247,083; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/927,260, filed Aug. 7, 1992.
As immunosuppressive agents, the previously described esters and derivatives of mycophenolic acid are useful in treating auto-immune related disorders, glomerulonephritis and hepatitis, and in preventing allograft rejection. As anti-inflammatory agents, they are useful in treating rheumatoid arthritis. As anti-tumor agents, they are useful in treating solid tumors and malignancies of lymphoreticular origins.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,571 and 3,853,919; Japanese Pat. No. J 01290667; J. Med. Chem., 33(2), 833-8 (1990); Austr. J. Chem., 31(2), 353-64, (1978); and J. Antibiot., 29(3), 275-85, 286-91 (1976). The disclosed compounds are described as having anti-tumor, immunosuppressive, anti-viral, anti-arthritic and/or anti-psoriatic activities. The article by J. W. Patterson and G. Huang, Chemical Communications, 1579 (1991) describes synthetic methodology of interest with respect to such compounds.
The above-cited patents, publications, and the references/publications referenced therein, are all incorporated herein by reference.